Miramichi Fire Department
History The Miramichi Fire Department was created upon the formation of the City of Miramichi in 1995. The fire department is an amalgamation of the Chatham Fire Department, Newcastle Fire Department, Douglastown Fire Department, Loggieville Fire Department and Nelson-Miramichi Fire Department. Fire Chief Ian Gavet has recently upgraded the structure and equipment of the department with a focus on firefighter safety and a new apparatus naming system. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 276 Dalton Ave., Newcastle Built 2013 :Engine 1 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Allain (1250/1000) :Ladder 1 - 2011 Spartan Sirius MFD/ Smeal (2000/500/20F/105' rearmount) :Tanker 1 '- 1996 Spartan / Metalfab (1050/2000) :'Rescue 1 - 2002 Ford F Super Duty / Metalfab :Water Rescue 1 '- Boston Whaler Aluminum Boat and Trailer (In Storage) Fire Station No. 2 - 94 General Manson Way, Chatham :'Engine 2- 1992 Spartan Diamond / Allain (1050/800/15A/30B) Engine 3 - 1994 Pemfab Imperial/Metalfab (1050/1000/15A/15B (Reserve Training) :Rescue 2 - 2011 Spartan Force / Smeal (1500/1000/20B) :Ladder 2 - 2011 Spartan Sirius MFD/ Smeal (2000/500/20F/105' rearmount) :Tanker 2 - 2009 Sterling LT9000 / Metalfab (1050/2150/?F) :Fire 1 '- 2012 Ford Expedition :'Water Rescue 2 - 2007 Bombard Explorer 24 ft. RHIB and trailer -stationed at Chatham Wharf in summer. Shared with Miramichi Police Force. Utility 1 - 2014 Off-Road Unit (Information Forthcoming) Fire Station No. 3 - Marina Way, Douglastown (Closed as of May 2014) : Fire Station No. 3 - 4343 Water St., Loggieville :Mini-Pumper 3 - 1994 GMC 3500 / Metalfab (375/200/20A) :Tanker 5 - 2014 Freightliner M2 / Metalfab Assignment unknown :1986 Mack R / Allain pumper (375/3200) Retired apparatus :GMC Savana (given to Miramichi Police Force) :1998 Chevrolet Metalfab CAFS/200 :1990 GMC Lantz Heavy Rescue/Command :1986 GMC Topkick Metalfab (840/800) - Retired June 2012 :1987 Chevrolet / Metalfab pumper (625/800) :1985 Pemfab 93 / Pierreville quint (1250/200/100') (SN#PFT-1317) (ex-Kitchener Fire Department) :1984 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (840/500/35F) (SN#T84-112) (ex-Department of National Defence) (Sold) :1983 Ford / Metalfab pumper (840/1000) :1982 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1981 International / Metalfab pumper (625/1200) :1979 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/800) (SN#PFT-939) :1979 GMC Heavy Duty Step Equipment Van (donated to Red Cross as local service unit) :1978 GMC Step Van rescue :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale tanker (250/1500) :1976 Scot/Atlantic Fire Apparatus tanker (250/1800) :1975 Ford Metalfab Pierreville (840/1000) (PFT #448) :1974 Ford C8000 / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (ex-Department of National Defence) :1974 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/800) :1972 Chevrolet C60 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T72-127) (Sold to Joggins Fire Department) :1970 GMC / Pierreville pumper (625/800) (SN#70-132) :1968 Chevrolet Cube Van Rescue :1963 GMC tanker portable/2150 gallon (former Irving Oil truck) :1967 Ford / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Rivière-du-Portage / Tracadie Beach) :1961 Chevrolet Service Ladder truck (former Moncton Fire Department) :1961 Ford COE tanker (portable/3200) - former RCAF Chatham Fuel tanker :1958 Chev Spartan/ Thibault quint (625/500/65') :1956 GMC brush tender (port./400) :1956 Mercury tanker 200/800 (fuel tank from ex RCAF Fuel Bowser) :1954 International R185/ Marsh quadruple pumper (625/350) :1953 Chevrolet Bickle Seagrave (420/?) -former Civil Defence Training pumper :1947 Chevrolet Maple Leaf/Horsnells Iron Works Tanker Pumper (550/500) :1944 Ford Bickle Seagrave pumper :1940's? Studebaker salvage/ladder truck :1938 International / Lafrance 420/85 pumper :1931 Cadillac Roadster Chemical :1929 GMC LaFrance Pumper/Chemical Combination :1928 GMC Hose Truck (remounted hose bed from 1924 Ford) :1924 Ford Model T Hose Truck :1927 Hose Wagon - horse drawn (locally made and currently at Ritchie Wharf) :1890 Seagrave Village Ladder -horse drawn (now at Hiram Baisley Museum, Napan) :1896 Ronald Steam Engine :1863 Amoskeag Steam Engine (purchased used in 1876, former Boston FD) :1863 Hose Reels (locally made - one at Hiram Baisley Museum, Napan) :1842 Hand Engine :1828 British model Hand Engine External links Miramichi Fire Department Category:Northumberland County, New Brunswick Category:New Brunswick departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus